hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Catharsis
For the feat to achieve, see Catharsis (challenge) Catharsis is an opportunity available for the World of Tomorrow mission. It can be used in order to catch Silvio Caruso, one of the two main targets of the mission, alone. Background story Famous therapist Dr. Oscar Lafayette is in town in order to get a handle on Silvio Caruso after his recent behaviour. He is talking with someone on the phone, asking if there is anything more to know about Silvio before their first session. He says he has been briefed on Caruso's main psychological issues and claims to have turned around troubled geniuses before. Description :Caruso expects a visit from a psychologist. I would love to be a fly on the wall in that session. :It seems Ether management is concerned about Silvio Caruso's mental health. No doubt due to his mental breakdown last year. They have hired world-renowned psychologist Dr. Oscar Lafayette to treat the neurotic bioengineer. The session will no doubt take place in private, and furthermore, our records show that Caruso and Lafayette have not previously met. Instructions :1. Get a waiter disguise :2. Poison Dr. Lafayette's coffee :3. Wait for Dr. Lafayette to drink :4. Disguise yourself as Dr. Lafayette :5. Talk to the mansion's butler :6. Follow the butler to Silvio's room Guide Getting started The starting point for the opportunity is on the east side of the Sapienza main square where you will find the therapist, Dr. Oscar Lafayette, talking on the phone near the café up the stairs. After listening to his conversation, you will recieve your first instruction which is to get a waiter disguise. If you start tracking the opportunity immediately from the mid-game menu, you are not required to listen to the therapist's conversation and can simply go for the disguise straight away. Getting a staff disguise You are now going to get a waiter's disguise, in order to also get the therapist's disguise. There is a Waiter working the nearby tables by the ice cream parlor. Eventually he will walk down the stairs behind the shop and this is where you have the chance to take him out. There is a container against the wall right at the bottom of the stairs, so as soon as he walks by it you should be able to take him out, since there are mostly no NPCs watching in this direction from either side. Sometimes a woman will come walking down the stairs behind him though, so make sure to keep an eye out for her first. If she is coming, wait for her to pass the waiter who will stop very near the container for a smoke break. Subdue him when you get the chance, and then quickly hide his body in the dumpster and put on his disguise. As an alternative to the waiter's disguise, a Kitchen Assistant disguise will also work. Down the stairs where the waiter will walk, there is a kitchen assistant wearing yellow clothes inside the cellar which is the first door on the left. He will come out at some points but you can also pick the lock and head inside. There are plenty of body containers down in the cellar room as well. Getting the poison Once you have one of the required disguises, start climbing up the drain pipe by the cellar door and scale onto the ledge. If there is no one standing in the window looking out, it might be safest to wait a bit since there will be a staff member inside who recognizes through your disguise, whichever one you chose. The staff member is on a repetitive cycle where he will stand in the window to smoke briefly, then walk back into the room for a while, before coming back to smoke again. As soon as he turns around and walks away, jump through the window and quickly grab the Emetic Rat Poison near you on the right side. Quickly exit the same way you came and climb down the pipe again. Becoming the therapist Head up the stairs again and walk over to the café tables to the right. There is a Coffee Glass on the table near the corner and this is the one the therapist will drink from. Add your poison to the coffee and then wait for him to come drink from it. If you wear the Waiter's disguise you can also blend in at one of the nearest tables, but the only people who will recognize you are the staff inside the ice cream parlor. Once he has tasted the drink, he will become sick and start walking towards the bathroom. Follow him inside and close the door behind him as he throws up in the toilet. Subdue him from behind or drown him if you don't mind killing him, and then put on the Therapist's disguise. There is also a container in the same room where you can hide his body. Opportunity completion Your next instruction will be to talk to the mansion's butler. If you are intending to enter the mansion through the main entrance, make sure not to carry any illegal items in your inventory, such as a pistol, since the security personnel will frisk you at the gate. If you need to conceal an item, there is a Waste Basket in the second bathroom next to the one where you took care of Dr. Lafayette. Once you have made sure you are clean, let the guards pat you down and then enter the mansion through the front door where the Butler will be standing. Talk to him and then follow him to Silvio Caruso's quarters. Once you are inside the room, the opportunity is completed and you can now take advantage of it. Using the opportunity By the sofas in front of the fireplace, there is an armchair where you can sit down as the doctor. Depending on Silvio's walking cycle, it might take a minute for him to arrive. Once he has arrived he will start talking and then lie down in the sofa to your left. As soon as he does, you will recieve an option to smother him with a pillow. The option is available while you are already in a seated position. Assassinate him and then hide his body in the closet located in the room. Don't worry about dragging his body past the windowed door since the guards outside will always be looking in the other direction. Challenge possibilities While taking this opportunity, there are several challenges which you could complete at the same time. By smothering him with a pillow, you will accomplish the Silence of the Man assassination challenge. Instead of smothering Silvio, you could shoot him with your silenced pistol for the otherwise redacted .45 Therapy assassination challenge. You could also kill him with your Fiber Wire, if you are going for The Personal Touch assassination challenge. During the opportunity, you will complete the Therapist 47 discovery challenge, as well as the Catharsis feats challenge. If you are doing the .45 Therapy assassination, you might go for a headshot and accomplish the Straight Shot challenge feat. If this is your first time assassinating Silvio Caruso, you will also complete The Genius targets challenge. This opportunity also works well if you are going for challenges such as No Evidence or Silent Assassin. Trivia * If you listen to the entire therapy session before assassinating Silvio, you will learn a lot about his life and especially about his relation to his mother. He will first talk about how stressed he is because of all the work he is doing and also because of his mother's death. He goes on to say that his behaviour is deeply rooted and tells a story about how his mother made him lose his girlfriend. She made him believe that only a mother's love would endure forever, in order for him not to leave her like her other sons already had. Agent 47 will then bring Silvio to the breaking point where he can't take it anymore. He will ultimately admit to killing his mother himself by smothering her, the very same way you can assassinate him by. * When following the butler, he will tell you how glad he is that you are here. He will continue by saying that the master (Silvio) has not been himself lately. See also *''Catharsis (challenge)'' Category:World of Tomorrow opportunities